


耳洞

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 大前天梦见的，盖盖要努努给他打耳洞。





	耳洞

说起来这并不算什么难以满足的请求，只需从桌面上堆积如山的书本里抽出几分钟，便可以让那位一脸期待的战士满意。但真正到了实际操作的时候，努德内却发现这并不如想的那么容易，他的手罕见地颤抖起来，仿佛凛冬忽然降临严寒侵蚀进神经，或是某位专精于冰雪的同事给他开了场玩笑。

“怎么了？”盖里克察觉到努德内凑近的呼吸远离，疑惑地转过脸去望向他的好友，发现白魔法师面色有些异样，微皱的眉头下是低垂的眼睑，“你看起来不太舒服，是不是昨晚没休息好？如果你太累的话，我可以改天再来。”他轻轻地拍了拍努德内的肩，“我很期待，却也并不着急。”

“我没什么大碍，”努德内否定地摇头，让他的动作变得迟缓的，是比疲惫更沉重的情绪，“让我们继续吧，请你转过身去，不要动。”

“好。”盖里克冲他微笑，然后转过去望着窗外婆娑的树影，等待着宣布事情完成的刺痛来临。

战场上的努德内从不心软，面对与他一样有生命的敌人，他会毫不犹豫召唤出流星，让万千星光将对手凌迟。实验室里的努德内也是极为果断的，握手术刀的手与持穿刺针的指在下落时永远干净利落，不论锋刃指向的是有呼吸的实验物，还是需要极其精确才能完好取出的组织，他都绝不会眨眼。可如今他面对的是盖里克，是他的战友，他的伙伴，想到他会因自己而疼痛，因自己而流血，努德内的心便跳动得震耳，满脑子都是些莫名繁芜的杂念，难以集中起注意力。

盖里克耐心地等待着，他知道努德内从不草率行事，相信那位严谨的白魔法师会把事情做得最好，就像他做所有别的事情那样。可室内的沉默持续得太长久，活泼的天性又让他忍不住开口。

“你觉得绿色适合我吗？”他望着窗外，问的却是身后的人，“总长那样的绿色，好像新生的青草，阳光下的树叶。”

“总长阁下的眼睛是橄榄石色的，绿色与他的瞳仁呼应，所以十分适合他。”些许的交谈让努德内的心跳平稳下来，他走到桌边给自己倒了杯水，“如果要我来选的话，我觉得白金色更衬你的发丝，让你的面容看起来干干净净。”好像圣坛上的神使。

“是吗？”盖里克若有所思地点头，在心里想象着蜂蜜融化在水里的颜色，耳边响起冰块落在香槟里的声音，白金色就是如此甜蜜的颜色。

“但具体要怎么选取决于你，我只是给你建议。”努德内慢慢地饮尽杯中水，重新走回到盖里克身边。他以为自己终于做好准备，可看着那枚掩映在发丝下的尖耳朵，手里握着的那枚细针，便似有千钧重量。

“那就白金色吧，我相信你的眼光。”盖里克的声音充满信任，“虽然一开始我想要的，其实是总长那样的绿色。”

努德内叹了口气，这是他这个午后第十次功败垂成，就连未毕业的学徒医师都比他做得好，真是难堪得不像话。

让奥默里克来吧。他差点就这么脱口而出，可他隐隐地明白，盖里克想要的，或许正是由他来做这样的事，“你为什么忽然想要打耳洞呢？”

“因为总长也有嘛，我看他戴着那耳饰怪好看的，就想给自己也弄一个。”盖里克托着腮，声音轻快得像只云雀。

努德内捏着那根针，手指紧了又松，在那可以依稀看见血管的耳肉上悬停，屏住呼吸刺向战士被阳光炙烤过的皮肤，却又止在血液流出来前。

我做不到。努德内终于投降，他知道盖里克不是怕疼的软弱之辈，战场磨砺出来的勇士更不会介意流这么几滴血，可他终究还是下不了手，某种毫无道理的软弱缠住他的手腕，抽走了他惯常的冷静，使他变得可笑的笨拙。

“我觉得，”他柔声说，是逃避的借口也是真心话，“你现在这样就很好了。或许是看习惯了的缘故，忽然多出来什么东西，反而……”他谨慎地寻找着措辞，为自己令好友失望而羞愧。

盖里克浑然不觉努德内话里有别的含义，转过身来以亲切的目光回望，经过片刻的沉默后，他向最信赖的好友确认，“真的吗？你觉得我现在这样就很好？”

“不错，”努德内将那根要命的针放回托盘，低下身子与盖里克视线平行，望着战士反映着阳光与树影的眼睛，神情认真地回答，“我觉得你现在这样就很好。”

“那……”盖里克爽朗地笑起来，眼睛里流淌着蜂蜜色的光，脸颊上是香槟浸润般的微红，“既然你这么说，这事就算了吧！”他捡起脱在旁边的肩甲，没有拒绝努德内为他重新穿上，“太阳还有些时候才会落下，我们不如到院子里去练习上次的合击技？”

“好。”努德内柔声答应，这可比先前的任务好完成多了。


End file.
